Leliana
Leliana is an Orlesian human rogue archer who may accompany the Warden through the game, Dragon Age: Origins. She came to the village of Lothering seeking the refuge of the local chantry, where she expected to spend her time in meditation and prayer to the Maker, asking Him for forgiveness for her past deeds. She is a possible companion and romance option for either gender. Leliana is voiced by Corinne Kempahttp://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=694850&forum=135&sp=60 and is modeled after Alexandra "Alleykatze" SteinThe Girls of 'Dragon Age: Origins'. Background Leliana's family was from Ferelden. However, she was raised by the daughter of a hand-maid to an Orlesian noble and learned a great deal about the court during that time. She was accused of selling government secrets to other countries. So she escaped to Lothering and joined the Chantry, waiting for a chance at redemption, which the player character provides her with. Involvement You will be given the opportunity to recruit Leliana in Lothering at the Tavern. When you are set upon by misguided soldiers loyal to Logain, Leliana will assist you in the battle. When the battle is over, you will have a conversation with her during which she will tell you that she is going with you because she had a vision in which the Maker told her to. Leliana is one of the recruited characters that Alistair asks your opinion on, eluding that he thinks she's bonkers. He will ask you if you believe her story about the vision and you're free to give him any answer you choose to. In the quest "Urn of Sacred Ashes" she will turn on your party if you chose to pour the Dragon's Blood on the ashes(optional side quest). If she is not present in your party at the time you will be confronted the next time you're at camp and she will leave after a short dialogue scene. Quests Given *Leliana's Past Initial Statistics Class: Rogue Specialization: Bard Starting Talents: Bard: Song of Valor Rogue: Dirty Fighting, Below the Belt, Deft Hands, Improved Tools Archery: Pinning Shot, Crippling Shot, Rapid Shot, Shattering Shot Strategy Arm Leliana with a pair of daggers and increase her Dual Weapon talents for the maximum effectiveness in melee combat. Equip her with rune-slotted daggers (at higher levels) and maximize the damage bonuses to really shred through targets. Leliana has the basics to be a quality archer if the player wants to add more ranged attacks to the party, the player can pour more talent points into Archery to develop her as a ranged expert. However, make sure to concentrate most of the talents in the Rogue school and the bard specialty. The Rogue talents can improve her backstab which will result great damage output, and use the bard talents to help with crowd control. Once you reach Captivating Song, Leliana can single-handedly lock down a handful of foes, which is an exceptional ability when swarmed by several difficult assailants. In combat, let the other companions lead and Leliana will gladly follow. She can either shoot at range with her bow, or wait a few seconds for the field to set and then maneuver in for flank attack or backstab tries from the enemy’s rear. To move quickly, do nott overload her with armor; top-notch leather is probably her best option for her. Choices the player may want to make for an archer build include: * Spend attribute points primarily on dexterity * Choose talents from the Archery line, in particular to pick up Scattershot and Arrow of Slaying later on * Progress though the Combat Training skills first before choosing other skills * Choosing ranger as the second specialization * Equipping a bow (and only a bow) or adjusting combat tactics for better archery Leliana also starts with some ability for unlocking chests. Plot Skills As you befriend Leliana and gain her approval she will gain additional skills, including the following: Gifts Leliana's approval will increase when you offer them anything with "Andraste" in its name. The white flowers work particularly well. Quotes * "I tried to be merciful!" * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." * "I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was being hunted. I walked where the Maker led me and he has rewarded me for my faith. I found you." * "Walking corpses? Do you think it's something in the water?" Dialogue * Leliana: "You are very beautiful Morrigan." * Morrigan: "Tell me something I do not know." * Leliana: "But you always dress in such rags. It suits you I suppose. A little tear here, a little rip there to show some skin. I understand." * Morrigan: "You understand I lived in a forest, I hope?" * Leliana: "Maybe we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk. No, maybe velvet. Velvet is heavier, better to guard against the cold in Ferelden. Dark red velvet, yes. With gold embroidery. It should be cut low in the front of course, we don't want to hide your features." * Morrigan: "Stop looking at my breasts like that. Tis most disturbing!" * Leliana: "You don't think so? And if it's cut low in the front we must put your hair up to show off that lovely neck." * Morrigan: "You are insane. I would sooner let Alistair dress me." * Leliana: "It'll be fun, I promise! We'll get some shoes too! Ah, shoes! We could go shopping together!" Trivia * When asked to compare a list of NPC companions to food, BioWare employee Mary Kirby described Leliana as "A sticky cinnamon bun. No question,"http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=673246&forum=135 whilst Sheryl Chee described her as, "a macaron; very French and very girly."http://daforums.bioware.com/viewtopic.html?topic=673246&forum=135 *According to a Gamespot article, Leliana will get angry should you have a romantic relationship with both herself and Morrigan. She will then make you choose between Morrigan and herself. However, this was based on a demo build, and those with a high persuasion can, in fact, convince Leliana that she was mistaken. In fact, this increases Leiliana's approval rating! See also *Marjolaine *Marjolaine's Recurve References Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Origins characters Category:Orlesians